A Challenge! You Could Be a Winner
category:MissionsCategory:A Moogle Kupo d'Etat Missions de:Mog-Zock Ultra |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough Part 1: Beaucedine Glacier *In Beaucedine Glacier, examine the Lonely Evergreen at (G-7) for a cutscene. **If you zone after examining the Lonely Evergreen, you need to examine it again before talking to the Goblin Grenadier. *Speak to the Goblin Grenadier by the outpost at (H-8/H-9). **Note: You MUST have the Map of the Northlands Area to talk to the Goblin Grenadier. *Spread out between (G-8), (G-9), (H-8) and (H-9) are 6 Pips, they are named Northwestern Pip, Northeastern Pip, Eastern Pip, Western Pip, Southeastern Pip, Southwestern Pip. Once you click on them a random NPC elemental will appear and mark the element and location on your map, no fighting is involved. **SW and SE are down the ramp. W, E and NE are near the outpost. NW is up the ramp near Nue spawn. (Checking the map with the other 5 pips makes the position obvious.) *Once you have checked at least (???) pips head back to the Goblin Grenadier. *You may guess the number having checked fewer than all of the pips, but it will take a combination of several pips plus hints from the Goblin to narrow the possible answers down to only one if not all were checked. **You can receive two hints from the Goblin as to what number to choose. These hints are not necessary if you have checked all six pips (see tips below). **The number can be 0 - 9, but you only get one chance to open the chest. **TIP: Imagine the map markings as a number on an digital clock; if the days of the week between 2 dots are days that are next to each other (Fire>Earth>Water>Wind>Ice>Lightning>Light>Dark>Fire) draw a line between those dots. The resulting number is the number that opens the chest. Draw only horizontal or vertical lines. Do not connect diagonal elements. **TIP: A pip can connect to several other pips (Fire << Dark >> Fire), and several pips can connect to one pip (Fire >> Earth << Fire). (This is how numbers 0, 6, 8 and 9 are formed.) **Easykiller of Ramuh wrote a javascript app to solve this, you can find it here: http://www.guildportal.com/Guild.aspx?GuildID=295979&TabID=2481306&ForumID=1383578&TopicID=8407270 *You receive the Pocket Mogbomb key item if you answer correctly, which is required to advance to the next part. *Also as a "reward" for finding the right number he will give you flee effect with time varying on how many hints you required for this, This flee effect will overwritte quickness effect from equip such as Sprinter's Shoes. **It appears that the less hints you take, the longer the Flee effect will last. One hint given received a 3 minute flee effect while no hints will grant 5 minutes. *Head back to the Lonely Evergreen and your Pocket Mogbomb will be exchanged for a Trivia Challenge Kupon. You will then be told to go back to Xarcabard. ---- *'TIP' If your short on time or you just dont want to collect all 6 pips you can just collect the 2 pips closest to Goblin Grenadier and then use both hints, Ive done this on several occations and it has left me with 2 numbers to guess from. e.g of what the hints were. No:1 (the number is higher than 5) No:2 (the number is odd) thus leaving 7 or 9 to guess from. --Sonicuk 05:19, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ---- Part 2: Xarcabard * Go to the G-8/H-8 area and located behind each of the demon staircase-platform will be an 'option'. Click on either option 1, option 2, or option 3 to start the second part, which is a Question & Answer mini-game. Check out the locations of all 3 Options first, before you click one. (Option 1 is east, Option 2 is south and Option 3 is west. They form a triangle pointing south.) *The questions are multiple choice and can range from What is your attack multiplied by your defense? to How many times have you entered your Mog House? For example, if you were asked How many alliances have you joined? You would be told If you think it is 6, go to Option 2. If you think it is 12, go to Option 3. Pick what you think is the correct answer by traveling to the appropriate Option and clicking it. You will fail if you answer incorrectly or take over 3 minutes to answer the question. This should be enough for you to have a chance to look at your menus and calculate your answer. * Depending on the questions asked, you may have to do this multiple times. Record the correct answers to questions which aren't easily calculated in order to make this part less frustrating. * 'The correct answers follow a simple mathematical pattern. If the highest number is double the lowest number (within 1 digit), then the highest number is the correct answer. However, if the highest number is only 1.5x the lowest number, the lowest number is correct. ' ** Ignore the negative sign if your values are negative when determining which value is higher or lower. Examples: -Total number of foes you've felled - 89421 or 59614. 59614 is the correct answer. -Sum total of each and every one of your job levels - 428 or 855. 855 is the correct answer. -Sum of all your elemental resistances - -30 or -45. -30 is the correct answer. *Answer 3 questions in a row correctly to be awarded the Gauntlet Challenge Kupon. Part 3: Castle Zvahl Baileys *Head back to Castle Zvahl Baileys and click again on the Shadowy Pillar. If you accept the challenge, you will be told to find the "Flames of Fate". You then have 8 minutes to run to (G-8) on the second map and click the flames. Your level will be lowered to 1, and you will receive sneak, invisible and deodorize at the same time. *Sneak / Invisible / Deodorize effect implemented after accepting the terms can last up to five minutes, but may wear off sooner. ** It is suggested that you bring Silent Oil and Prism Powder in case they do wear off. *** Other people cannot cast Sneak and Invisible on you while you're doing this Mini-game. **If you are stuck and do not want to die, you can logoff to remove the level restriction effect! *Reexamining the Shadowy Pillar will grant a fresh sneak / deodorize / invisible, but will not restart the timer. *If you need to restart the run while still under the level restriction, be sure to zone first before you examine the Shadowy Pillar. **No Experience Points are lost if you are KOed under the level restriction (Level 1). **Buffs (including quickening and flee) will not wear when you are level restricted. **Flee is not lost upon receiving the level cap status, and if you have Rogue's Poulaines on, you will still receive the extended duration of the ability. *It takes 6 minutes even if you know the way perfectly well. (with no flee or item used). It's possible to do in under 4 minutes without movement+. You won't have enough time if you don't know the way. Suggestion is to do a dry run to learn the way as level 75 before starting this as level 1. *The shortest path is to jump down one of the wells (I used the NE one) to the bottom, and take the stairs back up. The initial sneak and invisible should last the entire way. *Check the Flames of Fate (G-8) at bottom stairs before heading towards Castle Zvahl Keep zone to receive a Festival Souvenir Kupon. **Clicking the Flames of Fate will remove the level restriction and restore your HP and MP to full. Part 4: Castle Zvahl Keep *Enter Castle Zvahl Keep. There is no level restriction beyond this point. *Click the Ominous Pillar to your left as you zone in. You will be asked to find a moogle somewhere in the keep. *Make your way inside the keep to the teleport platforms. In each of the rooms you get teleported into is a Craggy Pillar, click on it for a cutscene with a moogle. If it is the moogle you're looking for you will receive a Mega Bonanza Kupon. If it is not the correct moogle simply proceed to the next Craggy Pillar. :The correct Craggy Pillar can be found as far as the zone outside the Throne Room. Take the South path from where you warp in to reach it. *Here is how you find the Craggy Pillar: * 1st Craggy Pillar: Go to teleportal on Map_3 H-8 (bottom left). This will tele you to Map_3(I-7). 1st pillar is here. * 2nd Craggy Pillar: Head south from the 1st pillar to go to teleportal on Map_3 H-8 (center). This will tele you to Map_3 (I-9). 2nd pillar is here. * 3rd Craggy Pillar: Head west from the 2nd pillar to go to teleportal on Map_3 H-9 This will tele you to Map_3 (G-9). 3rd pillar is here. * 4th Craggy Pillar: Head north from the 3rd pillar to go to the teleportal on Map_3 G-9 (upper right corner) This will tele you to Map_4 (I-7). Go south to I-8 for 4th pillar *Once you receive the Mega Bonanza Kupon head to the Throne Room. *Click the Throne Room door for a CS. ---- Game Description :;Mission Orders: A series of heart-stirring festival games, culminating in the purportedly profitable "Mega Mog Bonanza-Rama-Palooza"! Will our hero go home a champ, or a chump!? ---- Game Script